Sins of past unforgiven
by RJStephenson
Summary: One shot. Based on idea that started my previous one shot "Not enough to be forgiven.", but goes to a completely different direction. Snape is dead and he meets Lily in his afterlife. And boy, is she angry at him. Not a Snape/Lily fic.


Sins of past unforgiven

Disclaimer: JK Rowling still refuses to admit I created Harry Potter with her. So, yeah. All rights to her.

A/N: This is basically a same idea that came out from my previous fic "Not enough to be forgiven". They are not connected though. It's just same idea, different direction. Personally, I like this one better.

 _When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened._

 _"Look...at...me..." he whispered. The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty._

 _The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more._

Severus Snape jerked his body up as if he awoke from a dream. He looked around and saw he was somewhere white and bright. "Afterlife." he said to himself.

He started to walk, not sure of his destination. He simply just walked.

Snape didn't know how long he walked until he saw something on the far distance. Snape walked more and realized that that something was a person. Snape walked more and realized it was a women and that women had a red hair.

Could it be? Snape thought as he felt his heart raced. He increased the speed and the women turned around. Red hair. Green eyes. It was Lily Potter.

"L...Lily." said Snape.

"Severus." said Lily coldly.

"A...After all this year. We finally meet again." said Snape.

"Unfortunately." Lily said curtly.

"Lily… I'm so sorry about calling you-"

"Save it." said Lily curtly.

"Listen Lily I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Lily said firmly. "And I'm just going to tell you one thing Severus Snape. You, are without the doubt most despicable bastard I ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Snape just stared at Lily. "W-what?" he spoke when he finally found his tongue.

"Want me to repeat it? YOU. ARE. THE. MOST. DESPICABLE. PERSON. I. EVER. HAD. THE. DISPLEASURE. OF. MEETING." spat Lily.

"What? After everything I did?" said Snape.

"Oh, everything you did? Yeah, why don't we go over that? Let's ignore the fact that YOU are the one who told the prophecy to Voldemort."

"I'm sorry Lily. I regr-"

"No. You are not sorry. You are sorry that you're little act got me killed. But guess what? Are you sorry it got James killed? No. Are you sorry that it got my son orphaned? No." said Lily.

"So this is about Potter then?" Snape said angrily.

"Oh please. Get over it already! Do you think I didn't know James used to hex people for fun? But tell me. Were you any different? Didn't you do the exact same to muggl- no _mudbloods_ like me? Were you really an "Innocent victim"?"

"Potter-"

"Grew up. You didn't. Also, in case you are in some sort of a fantasy world believing either James tricked me into marrying him or something, listen to this. James showed me he could change. He showed me he could be more than a petty bully. But did you?" said Lily.

"But let's all forget about that. That's not the worst. And in case I you are wondering, I forgave you for calling me that foul thing long time ago." said Lily.

"Then why?"

"Harry. The way you treated Harry, disgusts me." snapped Lily.

"You can't expect me to treat him specially just because he's-"

"I never wanted you to treat him specially!" shouted Lily. "I wanted you to treat him neutrally! And what do you do when you see him? You just couldn't get over the fact he was James's son. Then, you openly berate him, insult him, humiliate him, show blatant favoritism to your own house."

Lily took a deep breath and glared at Snape. "You denied him his chance for a loving family by trying to condemn an innocent man into fate worse than death. Tell me, after all this, did you expect me to greet you with an open arm?"

"Everything I did. Being spy, watching out for your son, I did it for you!" said Snape desperately.

"Yeah. That's what disgusts me even more." sneered Lily. "For me. Not out of guilt for my son, not out of good, not out of justice for the innocent. You did it for me."

Lily raised her hand as if she was going to slap Snape but she lowered her hand. She looked at Snape with her eyes full of contempt. " You are the most despicable bastard I ever met and that includes Peter and Voldemort."

Lily Potter walked away while Snape just stared at her. Emptiness filled him. Was his entire life meaningless?

Then, someone walked up to Snape and punched him straight in the jaw, causing Snape to fall to the ground. Snape looked up and saw an old man with a round face glaring daggers at him.

"Who- who are you?"

"Angus Longbottom." the old man said angrily. "And be prepared. There's more where that came from.

* * *

Lily Potter sat next to her husband James Potter. It has been 40 years since the fall of Voldemort. They were happy that their son Harry was finally enjoying the life he deserved. Loving family, great wife and three amazing children. They were still forever grateful to the Weasleys and their spouses and especially Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Then Lily looked over at a distance, where a person appeared. "She's here James."

"Well, let's go then. We've waited long enough didn't we?" said James.

The duo walked to the women. "Hello Petunia." said Lily icily.

 _Italicized text taken directly from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

A/N: This is kind of what I think could have happened as well. Personally, I really don't think Snape deserves all the praise he get as a "hero". That man was downright awful. Sure, couple things he did maybe brave, but is he a hero? No way Jose.


End file.
